Rumor
by dickory5
Summary: como un simple rumor puede llevarte a esa persona.
1. Capítulo l

¿De dónde había salido la idea de que a él le gustaran los hombres?

¡Por Dios! ¡Solo disfrutaba hacer enojar al principito rosadito!

¿Bubba? ¿Enserio? ¿Bubba Gumball? No, y estaba seguro, de que si fuera gay, en él no se fijaría.

¡Pero por supuesto que no sería gay nunca!

Eso era….o más bien no era su estilo…

Hacía más de unos tres días que el chisme le había llegado, cuando su mamá le pregunto.

¡SU MAMA!

* * *

><p>~Flash back~<p>

_-hijo…¿porqué nunca me has presentado a alguna novia?—_

_-porque nunca he tenido alguna—dijo Marshall jugando con las cuerdas de su bajo_

_-¿entonces… los rumores son ciertos?—preguntó su madre con cierto temor por la respuesta, cosa que Marshall notó_

_-¿qué rumores?—preguntó indignado, no era que le importara mucho lo que la gente pensara, pero si su madre le preguntaba, era porque de algo serio se trataba._

_-que… andas detrás del dulce príncipe—_

* * *

><p>Oh como se había enojado… quería ir a aclarar la cosas con Gumball, pero eso solo acarrearía mas rumores.<p>

_'¿viste?, Marshall vino a visitar a Gumball_' eww no. Mejor evitar más chismes idiotas.

El no era gay, por favor, eso sería un desperdicio para las mujeres… por eso había salido de la tierra de Aaa y había ido a la tierra de Ooo, encontraría una linda chica que hará que todos esos rumores se detengan. O al menos regresaría cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas.

¡Pero, por favor! ¿Enserio? ¡Que a sus más de mil años de edad no haya salido con ninguna chica no quiere decir que sea gay! Simplemente aun no ha encontrado a la indicada.

Lo difícil seria encontrar a alguien que le apasione la música tanto como a él, y que claro esté dispuesta a morir para estar con él ya que las mujeres vampiro que conocía, eran más o menos de la edad de su madre, superando los dos mil años .

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de habia alguien delante de él e inevitablemente chocó.

-Lo siento, no miraba por donde venia—dijo mirando una especie de nube color morada con una estrellita en donde debía estar su frente.

-No mientas, estas enamorado de mí, eso solo fue una escusa por llamar mi atención y si quieres estos grumos, vas a tener que ponerme un anillo— dijo el bulto con una voz de hombre, y una muy poco atractiva.

-He…no. No quiero tus grumos, adiós—definitivamente no. Ella no era ¿Tan siquiera era una ella? No importa, eso no.

-¡Vuelve! ¡No huyas de tus sentimientos! ¡Todos aman a la princesa grumosa!—le gritaba la princesa grumosa levitando tras él, maldita la hora cuando las demás criaturas mágicas podían levitar además de los vampiros…

Marshall asustado, levitó lo más rápido que pudo, a una cueva.

-Veo ya conociste a la princesa grumosa—dijo una voz desde el fondo de la cueva, una voz que definitivamente pertenecía a una mujer.

Marshall volteo para identificar a la dueña de la voz pero no vio a nadie, solo vio una linda casa -'perfecta para un vampiro'- susurro

-Sí, lo es—dijo una chica de piel gris, cabello largo y negro con zapatos negros y una blusa de manga larga roja con rayas azul marino, en su cuello tenía dos marcas al igual que el. Ósea también ella era un vampiro.

-Hola, soy Marceline la reina vampiro—dijo sonriendo de medio lado, mostrando su blanca y afilada dentadura.

-Que coincidencia, yo soy Marshall lee el rey vampiro-dijo él extrañado, no sabía que la reina vampiro era tan…Sexy.

Ella si era más de su tipo. Quién sabe, tal vez era ella. Rey, Reyna…si, posiblemente ella era

-¿Tocas el bajo?—pregunto viendo el acha-bajo, igual a la de el.

-Pero claro-dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Quieres pasar?-dijo Marceline apuntando a su casa

-Sí, esperaba que lo preguntaras-


	2. Capítulo ll

¡Hola! Bueno., gracias a que algunos de ustedes me exigieron continuación, me amenazaron y demás, aquí esta…

* * *

><p>Recibió un rodillazo en el rostro de la Reina vampiro, la cual estaba furiosa de que Marshall Lee rasgara su camisa favorita.<p>

Los ojos de ambos seres de la realeza estaban completamente rojos de la ira y de la emoción, sus garras estaban más afiladas que nunca, como si hubieran estado esperando este momento para lucirse, si alguna vez Marceline había estado encantada de pelear con Finn, esto era algo indescriptible, el muchacho le estaba dando la pelea más intensa de todas, más intensa que cuando peleaba con su padre.

Marshall por su parte estaba confundido. Ningún ser, nunca había sido capaz de mantener una pelea, es más nadie nunca lo había atacado de frente.

Pero ella, rompió las expectativas, lo estaba dañando, más que nadie. Y cuando le causo una herida en el brazo, supo que si no se defendía estaría en problemas.

¿Pelear con Bubba? Que se chingue, pelear con la Reina vampiro era un billón de veces mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>..::Flash Back::..<strong>

_-Lastima, si quieres pasar, tienes que demostrar que eres digno de ello…-le dijo cambiando completamente su actitud por una más ruda_

_-Mira nena, no quieres pelear conmigo, mejor déjame pasar, o—no termino de hablar, cuando el filo de un hacha le corto varios cabellos_

_-Dije que tenías que demostrar que eras digno-_

_-¿Y si no, qué?-_

_-¿Tienes miedo a que te gane?-dijo Marceline_

* * *

><p>Ambos vampiros reales, yacían en el piso, agotados, ninguno de los dos había ganada, pero la pela fue divertida, algo que definitivamente amos repetirían si tuvieran la oportunidad.<p>

-¿Ahora soy digno?-

-Claro, digno de quedarte cuanto lo desees, siempre y cuando repitamos esto-le dijo levantándose

-¿Y soy digno de un recorrido por la tierra de Ooo?-dijo el levantándose

-Seguro tengo unos amigos a los que les gustaría conocerte...o al menos a uno de ellos-dijo acomodando su largo cabello hacia atrás, para colgar su Acha-bajo en sus espalda.

* * *

><p>Mary-star: que bueno.<p>

Tokeijikakeno orenji: los míos también!

Nenhe Gore: denda! Y aquí está, tarde pero seguro.

S misshel: ¡Gracias por el fav! Pues de echo ahí iba a terminar, pero a mi tampoco me dejo conforme, por eso aquí le seguí.

Zoe minagmi: que bueno! de echo esta pareja es mi favorita

Mary-animeangel: no esperes mas!

Guest: ahí está lo que paso luego.

Qariina Phantomhive de Lawliet: see, le continúe.

Angelzk Sparks: listo!

Tifannyvazquez3: la mía igual!

AleAbadeer: ¡si! Pero vamos por pasos


End file.
